Duel
by Tedd
Summary: C'est un amour destructeur. Le genre d'amour trop passionel pour être véritablement vécu. Alors Neji et Tenten se battent, fort, sans pitié, ils se frappent, se haïssent peut-être autant qu'ils s'aiment. C'est peut-être ça l'amour, un duel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Personnages M. KISHIMOTO - Scénario moi

**Résumé :**___ Neji. Tenten. Un fabuleux combattant, impitoyable, et si beau. Un coureur aussi, il aime le plaisir, et les femmes d'une nuit. Et elle est sa proie._ C'est un amour destructeur. Le genre d'amour trop passionnel pour être véritablement vécu. Alors Neji et Tenten se battent, fort, sans pitié, ils se frappent, se haïssent peut-être autant qu'ils s'aiment. C'est peut-être ça l'amour, un duel.

**Rating** : Héhé, lemon un poil suggestif oblige : M

**Petit mot de l'auteure** : Une inspiration subite. OS non contrôlé dont je me demande aujourd'hui si je vais en faire une véritable histoire ... une idée ?

**Edit** : J'ai décidé de réactualiser un peu cette histoire que j'ai laissé de côté ces derniers temps. Donc voila, j'ai réécris mon lemon, qui était vraiment trop neuneu en le rendant (à mon sens) plus réaliste et moins maladroit.

Pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire, j'ai recommencé également à écrire la suite ^^

_Tedd._

* * *

**DUEL**

* * *

Il la regardait depuis longtemps. Depuis des mois, il l'observait sans relâche. Et plus il la regardait plus il la désirait. Jamais il ne l'avouerait à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à elle.

C'était elle qui devait venir à lui, qui devait le supplier. Et alors, elle lui appartiendrait, pleinement.

Elle se retourna légèrement et plongea ses pupilles chocolat dans ses iris pâles. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle sentait son regard peser sur elle. Lui, Neji Hyûga. Le célèbre et magnifique Neji Hyûga. Un des meilleurs partis du pays.

Tenten, si j'étais toi, je ne m'approcherais pas de trop près de l'héritier Hyûga ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu te laisses prendre à son jeu, et bien ...

- Et bien, Temari ?

- Il n'en est pas à sa première pucelle, Tenten.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux, et lança un regard en coin du côté des hommes, de Neji Hyûga. Il discutait avec le plus grand regroupement des meilleurs partis du pays : les frères Uchiwa, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka ...

Elle avait le rang, le prestige et l'argent pour devenir la femme de chacun d'entre eux, mais aucun ne l'avais jamais autant marqué que Neji Hyûga. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle était dans la même équipe que lui, pendant les tournois et l'entrainement. Il était très fort, et la battait à chaque fois. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle terminait si souvent gisante dans une marre de sang sur le sol de l'arène.

Elle parlait de lui, et bien sur, Temari no Sabaku s'était empressée de la mettre en garde, en bonne amie. Tant mieux, il connaissait le goût du danger de Tenten.

Et puis, il valait mieux qu'elle sache à qui elle aurait affaire, cette nuit là. Car il avait décidé d'en finir au plus vite. A force de l'observer, il sentait le désir monter en lui. Elle devait lui appartenir, le plus rapidement possible.

Elle n'avait pas écouté les conseils de Temari. Mais il faut dire que la sauvegarde de son honneur de pucelle n'était pas sa plus grande priorité. Avant d'être la riche héritière qui participait à cette soirée pour jeunes gens à marier, Tenten était une guerrière. Elle envisageait sérieusement de s'engager dans la lutte frontalière. Tout particulièrement dans la région Nord, tout était encore à faire et où l'on y manquait cruellement de bons soldats.

Alors, quand Neji s'était éloigné, après un long échange de regard, dans une audace qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le suivre.

Il était là, appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon de cette chambre, à l'étage de la grande maison où se tenait la réception. Des longues mèches de cheveux noirs comme la nuit, qui s'étaient échappés de sa queue de cheval basse et voletaient autour de lui. Tenten était littéralement fascinée par cette vision.

- Approche.

Elle se raidit. Il se retourna, et une nouvelle fois, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

- Ne reste pas immobile comme ça. Approche, Tenten.

Sa voix était étrangement douce, le ton était différent de celui qu'il empruntait à l'arène.

- Tu ... tu es différent. Différent de d'habitude.

Il s'approcha, grand, fière et terriblement beau, toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Il posa, le sourire aux lèvres, le dos de sa main sur sa joue et la caressa, approchant son visage du sien. Elle voulut reculer, il l'en empêcha de sa seconde main qu'il posa sur sa taille.

- N...Neji ... qu'est-ce ...

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes, avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Puis il s'écarta, pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Laisse-toi faire ...

C'était le mot de trop. Tenten se braqua et s'écarta violement de Neji, avant de trébucher sur le lit, derrière elle. Après un moment de flottement dû à la surprise - il faut dire qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le repousse - il reparti à la charge : profitant de la maladresse de Tenten, il se posta à califourchon sur la jeune fille.

Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut plus rude, puisque la méthode douce ne marchait pas, il allait directement passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais elle se débattait, et il pouvait sentir son corps qui s'agitait sous le sien. N'y tenant plus, il attrapa d'une main les poignets fins de Tenten et les plaça au dessus de sa tête tendit qu'il l'empêchait de crier en plaquant une fois de plus sa bouche contre la sienne, tandis que de sa main libre, il cherchait les lacets de sa robe pour pouvoir la lui enlever.

Elle réussit à dégager son visage, et haleta :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Neji cessa son activité et se redressa, avant de répondre, amusé :

- Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Lâche-moi.

- Non.

- Hyûga, relâche moi, tout de suite.

Il s'approcha à nouveau du visage de Tenten qui n'en menait pas large et l'embrassa, caressant son palet de sa langue, taquin, en profitant de sa bouche entrouverte. Tout en se retirant, il n'oublia pas de mordiller légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, et apprécia le manque de réaction de la guerrière qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

D'un côté, elle mourrait d'envie de lui répondre, de l'autre il y avait son honneur et sa dignité de demoiselle du monde qui devait attendre qu'on la marie avec un stupide comte ou marquis de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi, plein aux as et surtout détestablement suffisant, pour perdre sa virginité. Sauf qu'elle n'accepterait jamais une telle chose.

C'est pour cela qu'elle répondit avec ardeur et passion aux avances répétées du bel Hyûga. Elle alla même jusqu'à passer ses mains, enfin libérées, sous la chemise du jeune homme qui se réjouissait de ce retournement de situation.

Au même moment, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait depuis de longues secondes : l'attache de la robe. Il tira sur le petit ruban d'un geste d'expert, et sentit sous lui le tissus se relâcher. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se réjouir à l'avance de ce qu'il allait voir, lorsque ...

- Tu portes tes vêtements de combat sous ta robe ?

- Je me sens toute nue sans ça.

Il eut un petit sourire en l'entendant, puis se pencha vers sa nuque et la mordilla gentiment, se faisant encore plus pressant. Elle gémit. Tenten ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi belle de toute sa vie.

Il lui retira sa combinaison au corps bleue sombre et caressa des yeux le corps fins et musclé de sa partenaire. Mais elle en avait assez d'attendre : d'un geste sur, elle changea la donne en le faisant basculer sous elle, qui se trouvait maintenant à califourchon sur le beau seigneur. Elle entreprit alors de lui retirer jusqu'au dernier vêtement, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure - ce que Neji trouva infiniment désirable - au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait le corps du jeune homme. Blanc comme la neige, dur et solide, comme le diamant, pensa-t-elle.

Ils en étaient là, à s'observer, se dévisager, se scruter avidement comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'ils le faisait.

Cette pensée la frappa mieux que l'aurait faite une enclume de cent kilos. C'était bien la première et surtout la dernière fois qu'il la voudrait. Elle le savait, c'était toujours comme ça avec les beaux héritiers : ils vous désiraient tant que vous étiez inaccessible et pure mais dès que ... Ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

Mais en cet instant, elle savait parfaitement qu'une fois ne serait pas suffisante. Depuis longtemps, elle s'en doutait mais ce soir, dans cette position, sur lui en tenue d'Eve - une conduite qui lui ressemblait si peu - elle comprenait que Neji Hyûga ne serait pas qu'une passade pour elle, Tenten savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Et lui non.

Il dût sentir que quelque chose la tracassait, avec ses poings contractés et sa mâchoire qui se crispait peu à peu. Il réagit immédiatement, pensant que la jeune fille voulait tout arrêter pour préserver le peu d'honneur qui lui restait. Ca arrivait, parfois. Il posa durement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser encore plus intense que les autres : il devait la transporter ailleurs, loin de la politique et du monde cruel de l'aristocratie dans lequel ils vivaient, s'il voulait pouvoir la prendre ce soir.

Parce qu'il ne pourrait plus attendre une seconde de plus, ça en devenait physique : son ventre se serrait à la simple idée qu'elle puisse s'en aller sans ...

Il reprit une position dominante et passa sa grande main chaude sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, sans quitter sa bouche. Elle se détendit, et lui répondit. Les doigts du Hyûga, taquins, jouèrent quelques instants avec le bout des tétons durcis à force de caresses de Tenten avant de continuer leur balade, toujours plus bas. En retour, elle l'attira contre elle, et se colla du mieux qu'elle put à lui, pour pouvoir sentir l'odeur d'iris séché de Neji dont elle raffolait déjà. Elle passa sa langue - il avait délaissé ses lèvres pour la naissance des ses seins qu'il couvrait de baisers - sur le lobe de son oreille droite et murmura son nom, alors qu'il écartait au même moment, d'un geste doux et ferme à la fois, les cuisses humides de la demoiselle.

Ce qui les frappa tout deux, ce fut d'abord la puissance, la fulgurance des sensations qui les traversèrent. Trop fort, presque insupportable de plaisir, frustrant tant on sentait que l'on n'était qu'au début. Le plaisir monta, toujours plus haut. Yeux dans les yeux, peau contre peau, chaque geste, chaque respiration devenait un tout qui les électrisait. Le désir avait tout enveloppé de sa chape doucereuse, impossible de s'en défaire tant que la consécration et l'épuisement n'étaient pas venu. Chacun avait conscience de l'autre comme jamais, dans la confusions de l'acte d'amour, plus rien n'existait, à part les sensations, l'autre, et le plaisir.

Neji ne se maîtrisait plus, la sueur recouvrait son corps et la fatigue commençait à le gagner, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il continuait. Depuis un moment déjà, il avait atteint le septième ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais jamais cela n'avait duré aussi longtemps. Jamais il n'avait trouvé une femme aussi désirable qu'elle. Plus rien n'existait à par ce corps fragile et tremblant sous le sien, cette paire d'yeux noisette qui le fixait d'une telle manière ... Cette bouche carmin à demi ouverte qui ne semblait qu'être un appel à embrasser ... Et puis cette cavité humide et étroite qu'il pénétrait encore et encore. Il l'entendit crier, le supplier de continuer. Elle avait besoin de lui, et s'en était jouissif de voir cette incarnation de la féminité libre et indépendante qui s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé à un bout de bois flottant.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter, trop épuisés pour faire un geste de plus, l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, enlacés et haletants, c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Neji, à force de conquêtes, avait prit l'habitude de se réveiller en premier, pour pouvoir s'éclipser tranquillement, sans avoir à craindre les déclarations amoureuses pathétiques des jeunes dépucellées, et les larmes pitoyables qui suivait sa prise de parole, lorsqu'il annonçait que la nuit n'aurait pas de suite.

Mais, ce matin-là, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Sa nuit avait été longue, intense et épuisante, conséquence, il se réveilla en même temps que le soleil, c'est à dire en retard. Et puis, il n'avait pas calculé, en s'endormant que, au moment de partir il devrait se retirer de sa partenaire. Évidement, ceci la réveilla.

Tenten papillonna des yeux quelques secondes en sentant le jeune homme se mouvoir, puis se redresser sur le lit. Elle fit de même, tout en s'étirant lentement, à la manière d'un chat.

Neji, qui se tenait déjà debout, le corps tourné vers la fenêtre grande ouverte ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer la silhouette de sa coéquipière. La fille aux macarons en vrac en fit de même, littéralement fascinée par les rayons dorés sur sa peau pâle et qu'elle savait désormais, incroyablement douce. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Nul mot ne fut prononcé, mais c'était bien une sorte de pacte tacite qui fut conclu entre les deux. Faire comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais eut lieu, se comporter comme d'habitude, ne surtout jamais laisser rien paraître.

Une dernière fois, ils se contemplèrent, puis, subitement, Tenten détourna les yeux, pour se concentrer sur la recherche active de ses vêtements, au pied du lit. Il finit par l'imiter, et quelques minutes plus part, ils étaient tous les deux à peu près prêts.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent, en sortant de la chambre, elle partant vers la gauche, et lui vers la droite, sans un regard en arrière.

Mais la jeune femme était troublée, cette nuit avait été merveilleuse, elle savait qu'elle avait franchit toutes les limites du plaisir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sauf qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus entre eux deux. Autrefois, elle avait une chance qu'on la marrie avec lui, mais, désormais, le jeune homme refuserai, elle le savait.

En attendant, elle avait un entraînement programmé à l'aube, elle était déjà bien en retard. Tenten se mit donc à courir à toute vitesse vers l'arène, et ses terrasses flottantes.

Elle fut la dernière à arriver. Son maître, Gaï, son autre coéquipier, Lee et Neji étaient présents. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner en rencontrant le regard de glace de ce dernier. Non, elle ne dirait rien.

Lee lui parlait depuis quelques secondes, mais elle n'entendait rien, se contentant de fixer l'homme aux yeux de glace, tout en se mordant -sans même sans rendre compte - la lèvre inférieure. Neji serra le point en la voyant faire. S'il écoutait son corps, en cet instant, il serait déjà de retour dans une quelconque chambre, avec elle, bien évidement. Cette petite mimique innocente la rendait si belle, si désirable.

Oui, il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais Neji, pour la première fois de sa vie, voulait recommencer avec la même femme.

Tenten, Neji, comme vous avez raté l'échauffement, vous commencerez immédiatement avec un petit combat. Jeune homme, tu te mesureras à moi et toi tu seras contre Lee. Bien ? lança Gaï, alors que les deux amants se fixaient.

- Non.

Gaï, qui ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose resta figé : depuis quand le Hyûga contestait-il les ordres ?

- Non, je serais face à Tenten, comme vous venez de le dire, nous n'avons pas eu d'échauffement, son combat face à Lee, déjà joué d'avance deviendra trop inégal, Maître.

Comme si lui pouvait battre maître Gaï, échauffé ou pas !

Néanmoins, la maître d'arènes ne pu qu'acquiescer face à justesse de la remarque du bel héritier.

- Bon et bien, d'accord. Lee, allons plus loin !

- Oui Maître !

Les deux drôles d'oiseaux gigotant s'écartèrent presque en sautillant, laissant les deux combattants l'un en face de l'autre, toujours aussi immobile.

Tenten se décida à rompre le silence qui commençait à s'installer avec une question :

- Pourqu ...

Mais bien vite, le jeune homme l'interrompit en fonçant vers elle à la vitesse de l'éclair, le poing en avant. Elle ne l'évita que de justesse, les sourcils froncés, contrariée par cette réaction plutôt agressive.

- Et bien, si tu veux te battre ...

- Battons-nous.

* * *

_Réaction(s) ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux.

Elle a mal.

Les yeux gonflés, le sang qui coule depuis la commissure de sa bouche, ses membres endoloris. Etendue sur le sol gris et chaud de l'arène, elle fixe le ciel. Sans rien dire. Et pourtant il est là, à quelques mètres, sûrement préoccupé par son il au beurre noir et sa lèvre fendue. Il est debout, dos à elle.

Tenten a mal, c'est un fait. Elle a perdu son combat, pas de surprise. Elle est malheureuse, c'est nouveau.

Il l'a cognée, comme jamais il ne l'a fait. Et elle a riposté sur le même ton, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Oui, c'est la première fois qu'elle arrive à le blesser, et qu'elle voit son sang à lui couler.

Neji l'a mérité, pas vrai ?

Tenten ne sait plus quoi penser, quoi regarder ... A cet instant, tout ce qui existe, c'est cet abominable ciel uniforme, et la douleur qui pulse dans son corps entier. Qui lui rappelle chaque seconde qui passe un peu plus, que c'est lui, et lui seul qui a fait ça, qui a voulu cette douleur. Sa douleur.

Serait-ce une manière de la punir d'avoir aimé cette nuit ? D'avoir céder à l'irrésistible tentation ? Peut-être est-elle un mauvais coup aussi.

Elle n'a pas envie de se poser ce genre de questions, mais c'est inévitable face à la rage, à toute la violence insoupçonnée qu'il a déployé face à elle. Un duel ? Même pas, un simple combat. Un putain d'échauffement.

Ca y est, c'est fini. Il la hait. Peut-être autant qu'elle le hait désormais.

L'univers affreux camaïeu de bleu et de gris clair est soudainement masqué par un masse plus sombre, et surtout plus vivante. Un être de chair et de poils qui lui demande, l'air de rien - comme si elle était capable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une pensée cohérente - arborant son éternelle sourire flamboyant :

- Ca va ?

Mais quelle question ... Ca a l'air d'aller peut-être ?

Elle se contente d'éructer difficilement un semblant de réponse, en même temps qu'une petite gerbe de sang. Tenten en profite pour essayer de se relever un peu, avec ses coudes.

C'est bon, elle émerge.

- Il t'a mise une sacré raclé, Ten'. Mais je te félicite, tes efforts commencent à porter leurs jeunes et juteux fruits. Tu as fait de très belles actions, belle fleur des arènes de Konoha !

Lui aussi, il démarre vite; mais déjà, elle ne l'écoute plus. La brune continue à se lever, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes de coton la portent à peu près.

- Tu devrais peut-être faire un tour à l'infirmerie Tenten. Je ne veux pas vexer ta sensibilité de femme combattante, mais tu semble plutôt affaiblie. Je me trompe ?

Nan jure, elle crache du sang ! La guerrière le repousse cependant, ses pupilles irrémédiablement fixées sur le dos de son amant, de son assaillant, de son ennemi ... de celui qu'elle ne saurait même plus qualifier.

Lee continue de parler, comme si de rien était. C'est comme si il n'était pas là, elle s'en fiche totalement, tout ce qui compte, c'est Neji.

Mais le Hyûga ne parait pas disposé à se retourner, à lui faire face et à lui expliquer. De toute façon il n'a jamais été très doué pour les longs discours. Il est plus frappant comme mec. Elle vient de découvrir à quel point cette phrase est à prendre au sens littéral du terme ...

C'est à elle de comprendre maintenant, de se tourner et de partir. Lee a un peu raison tout de même : les coups de Neji ne restent jamais sans conséquence, surtout lorsqu'ils sont assenés avec tant de rage.

Et c'est comme si son cur avait souffert physiquement. Elle ne sait plus vraiment où ses poings, ces mêmes magnifiques mains blanches qui l'avaient caressée toute la nuit, on frappé. Son corps ou son âme ? Qui est le plus blessé des deux ?

La vigueur lui revient d'un coup. Ses jambes sont soudain plus sures, sa volonté d'acier se réveille. Tenten fait une demi-rotation sur place, puis s'en va, presque en courant, vers la terre ferme, loin de l'arène et de ses terribles terrasses de combat.

Elle descend les escaliers flottant, passe sous les tunnels de verdure puis pénètre dans le saint des saints : la modestement nommée, infirmerie.

Shizune l'attend, visiblement. Mains sur les hanches et sourcils froncés, dès qu'elle l'aperçoit, elle gueule :

- Non mais tu as vu dans quel état tu t'amène ?! Tenten, dis-moi pourquoi tu t'obstine à provoquer plus fort que toi ?! Ca ne te suffit pas d'être battue à chaque fois, il faut que tu te fasse massacrer maintenant ?

Mais Tenten n'est pas d'humeur à riposter. La guerrière se contente de s'asseoir lourdement sur un fauteuil immaculé, avant de présenter un visage sans expression à son amie qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter de parler :

- Dis-moi ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il te cogne de cette manière. J'ai tout vu, Tenten, je regarde toujours ton entraînement pour organiser mon matériel en fonction de tes blessures ... Ferme les yeux et ne mord pas ta langue.

La brune obéit, et se contente d'un grognement pour réponse alors que l'infirmière ausculte son il gonflé.

Shizune la garde ainsi une bonne demi-heure avant de s'écarter, après avoir désinfecté ses blessures, tartiné la jeune fille de crème apaisante pour les ecchymoses, et de dire :

- Je ne peux rien de plus pour toi, Ten'. Tâche de te reposer, et reste à distance de Hyûga. Pas d'entraînement avant au moins trois jours.

Pour la première fois, la jeune fille ne proteste pas face aux recommandations de l'infirmière. Elle s'en va sans un regard pour son amie qui s'inquiète d'autant plus.

Tenten entre alors dans une sorte de tube couloir en verre opaque blanc qui descend à pante douce en spirale, comme une sorte d'escalier sans marches, jusqu'à déboucher sur une immense salle toute en longueur, aux murs de béton, complètement vide, qu'elle parcours, toujours de son pas claudiquant, le plus rapidement possible. De chaque côté d'elle, une rangée de portes métalliques qui font affreusement penser à celles d'un pénitencier. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant l'une d'elle, à sa gauche. Sur le battant d'acier est vissée une petite plaque sur laquelle est gravé en lettre brunes : "Blok 7556 - HITOMI Tenten"

D'un geste poli par l'habitude, elle débloque une petite trappe à peine visible sous l'inscription et enfonce sa main à l'intérieur. Tenten réprime difficilement un frisson dégouté au contact de ses doigts avec la matière visqueuse chargée de l'identifier.

Un déclic qui résonne lugubrement dans la pièce toujours désespérément vide, et la porte pivote lentement sur ses gonds, alors qu'elle attire vivement sa main vers, tout en murmurant dans sa barbe un : "Je m'y ferais jamais..." .

Son blok est plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, mais l'idée d'allumer le plafonnier ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit. D'un mouvement sur, elle avance vers le fond du cube ergonomique qui lui sert d'appartement et déverrouille le clavier de commande du lit encastré dans le mur, renversé sur le côté, qui bascule doucement vers elle. Dans un bruit sourd, Tenten se laisse tomber dessus, lâchant enfin le gémissement de douleur qu'elle retient depuis son départ de l'infirmerie.

... Pourquoi ?


End file.
